


Insane Grin

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Abuse, Beating, Dark, Incest, M/M, Rape, psycho Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Jeniouis :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Insane Grin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jeniouis :)

Franklin goes in his chamber to read a bit. Valeria was already there, constructing something on her bed. The blonde boy glances at what his sister is doing. She seems rather stressed and Franklin noticed bruises on her shoulder.

\- Hey what’s that?

\- An emulator of cos…

\- No, the bruises.

\- … Nothing. What did mom wanted to talk to you?

\- Oh, nothing too.

Franklin was curious about his sister. It was fishy that she hides something. The young mutant had to keep for himself the surprise party the family reserved for Valeria.

\- Haha, funny. What is it? Said the young girl.

\- Oh nothing. Said the blonde boy and he jump on his bed.

Valeria rolled her eyes and went back to her creation. Franklin took comic books and read them.  
Franklin heard the thunderous voice of Ben calling him downstairs. He went to the kitchen rather quickly and Ben asks him if he could help him to make sweets for the party. The young boy helps his godfather in the task, trying not to get flour everywhere.  
Susan goes upstairs to distract her daughter while they make the preparation.  
It was only tomorrow, but they didn’t want to be unprepared like the last birthday when they were attacked by the Moleman.  
Johnny went to buy the last gifts.  
Only Reed was missing. He was in his lab and didn’t want to be distract, he said he would be there for the party, but nothing much.  
Franklin knew the other members of the future foundation would be there: Dragonman, Bentley-23, Onome, etc. Maybe Doom would shows up as well, just to land a gift.  
The young mutant went back to his room and teased his sister.  
Valeria was really in a bad mood, she almost slapped her brother, but she didn’t’ and excuse herself, took her books and went on the balcony where she locked the door.  
Franklin was confused of his sister’s mood and decided of not talking to his mother yet. She maybe just had a bad day. But there where the bruises… Weird.  
The blonde boy took a bath and puts his pajamas. He went to his father’s lab. He knocks softly on the door. Surprisingly it opens. The young boy quietly enters it. It’s dark and has difficulties to see.  
He jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

\- Hello Franklin. Said Reed.

\- Hi dad. I’m just here to say you good night.

\- Oh it’s already that late! My, my, Good night young man.

\- On what are you working? I hope it don’t take too much of you so you can be there tomorrow.

\- Don’t worry about that. Why don’t you go search your sister so I can tell her good night too?

Franklin went to his room and saw Valeria with a little robot I her hands. Usually there was always H.E.R.B.I.E near, but this time, no.

\- Hey Val, dad wants to tell you good night.

She said nothing and went downstairs.  
Franklin took the rest of his comic books. He turned off his lamp and went to sleep.  
He wakes up at 2am and goes to the bathroom. While coming back, he noticed his sister is not in the bed.  
The young mutant disables the H.E.R.B.I.E on his path with his powers. They would tell him to go to sleep or wake up his parent. He goes directly to his father’s lab. He manages to opens the door without triggering any alarm and enters quietly. He sees light at the back of the lab.  
Franklin goes there on tip toe and can hear his father whispering and Valeria is… sobbing. He takes a look of the scene.  
The young boy looks more carefully, still hiding and hears that his father’s tone is quite harsh. Valeria burst in tears, it seems it’s not the first time tonight, and yells incomprehensible words. Franklin gasps when his father slaps his sister across the face and insults her. Valeria stands up and tries to run away, but Reed retain her and twist her wrist. She gasps and become silent.  
He pushes her on the ground and spits on her.

\- Go away now. Don’t ever bring a pathetic little camera robot like you did tonight. You better look good for your anniversary tomorrow.

The blonde girl frowns and sobs again before going away running.  
Franklin exit the lab quickly, shocked and confused. He runs to his chamber and sees his sister still sobbing on the bed. She looks at him entering the room. Franklin decides to make like if nothing happens.

\- Hey why are you crying? He asks.

She doesn’t answer and turns herself, facing the wall. Franklin goes on her bed and hugs her. She puts a hand on his arm and tries to calm herself.

\- Hey, it’s past midnight. Happy birthday. Said the young boy.

\- …Thank you...

\-----------

When Franklin wakes up, his sister is not on her bed with him. It’s 5am.  
He gets up and hears noises in the bathroom. He opens the door and asks who’s there. Valeria answered.

\- Why are you up so early? Ask the young boy.

\- You saw me crying yesterday. I don’t want it to be seen.

\- Why don’t you say what happens to me.

\- Nothing happens.

Franklin enters the bathroom and closes the door behind him. He looks up and search cameras, he doesn’t’ find any.

\- Why don’t you talk to mom? Ask the blonde boy.

\- She can’t help. Answered the young genius.

\- How do you know that?

\- Because.

\- Are there cameras here?

\- There cameras everywhere Franklin.

He really wants to tell Valeria that he wants to help.  
Well he could tear up the universe and menaces his father with it, but it was still his father and he wanted to know why he was doing this before attacking, however if Valeria asks his help, he will kicks his butt, father or not.  
If he talks with her about the night, will his father comes to hit him too, like to keep it secret?  
She opens the shower curtain and her widened when she saw her brother in the middle of the bathroom. Franklin frowns when he sees all the bruises she got.

\- Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you were outside. Said Valeria hiding herself with a towel.

She quickly went outside the bathroom.

\--------

Valeria was faking her smile, Franklin could see it. She was a bit over exaggerating her reaction to the gift and their father had an unsettling smile. Susan was happy and Ben and Johnny almost emptied the buffet.  
Val was really trying to seem happy with her friend, however Franklin how she just become blank of expression when she sees Reed looking at her.  
He decides to offer cake to his sister and it’s the first time he sees a sincere emotion from Valeria.

\- Thanks, is this lemon? Ask the blonde girl.

\- Yes, your favorite!

She makes a shy smile and goes to Onome and Bentley-23.  
Franklin sees his mother talking with Alicia. No one speak to Reed or gives him attention. He decides to talk to his father.

\- Dad!

\- Hey champion, are the sweets good? Asked Mister Fantastic.

\- Yes. I wanted to ask you a question.

\- Yes?

\- Where was Val at 2 am yesterday?

\- I don’t know, maybe at the bathroom.

\- Really? Because this morning she had bruises she didn’t had yesterday.

\- What are you insinuating?

\- Oh well, I don’t know, just asking if you knew about that. Said Franklin in a honeyed tone.

Franklin saw his father made a very unsettling face. His smile just went broader. He stands up and went away.  
The young boy gulps and went to see his sister. The members of the future foundation were playing a game and there were a lot of noise. Valeria was a bit apart, sipping her juice alone. Franklin took the advantage of the noise to talk to his sister, but before he looked if his father was looking away, he was.

\- Hey.

\- Hey.

\- Why don’t you talk to mom about dad beating you!?

\- Franklin! Oh god, he isn’t looking. You think she could believe me! Dad would say I’m inventing things!

\- But your bruises!

\- He would take me before she comes and applies a serum to make them disappears. Even if she believes me, dad would take her and brainwash her.

\- She’s not weak!

\- But dad prepared everything.

\- You mean it’s been a while!

Valeria looked away and Franklin just hugs her. He had to talk to their mom. He couldn’t just look at his sister being abused like that. He brings her in the game with the other.  
The Baxter building become on alert. There was an attack very near the building. The Fantastic Four quickly went to the scene leaving the future foundation to the little party.

\-------------

The superheroes team only came back late at night, when Val and Franklin were sleeping. Valeria was sleeping with her brother; the comfort of her plush wasn’t enough.  
However when Franklin wakes up in the night, he was alone. He quickly went to the lab. He hides himself and hears Valeria sobbing.

\- I think your brother should maybe come to our session. Said Reed in a harsh tone.

\- NO PLEASE. Don’t… don’t involve him, please…

\- Really? Well he seems aware of what happens and I clearly recall telling you to not tell anyone.

He shoved the blonde girl in a corner and kicks her, in the guts, in the knees, in the face.  
Valeria cries loudly and sobs.

\- LET HER ALONE! Yelled Franklin.

\- Hey, why aren’t you sleeping? Said his father with his unsettling grin.

\- Why do you do that!? It’s your daughter!

\- Well yes, but she rather seems to love mister Latverian king more. She decides to sneak in my lab and takes my plan. She doesn’t listen to us. She thinks she’s already smarter than me while she’s only a child, knowing nothing on life yet. Punishment is required Franklin, especially when she replies and tries to be right when she’s not.

\- YOU BEAT HER UP FOR THAT!!? YOU’RE HER FATHER, SHE LOVES YOU!

Franklin let his rage go out. Energy burst of his hand and destroys a portion of the lab. He hears his father shout in rage and takes the smoke in advantage to take his sister and brings her out.

\- You should not have done that! You should not have done that! She said, while being white as a blanket.

\- I should have watched you being abused Val? No!

\- We have to call uncle Doom, now!

They quickly went into their room, hiding under the bed and Valeria took her phone and dial the numbers.  
The bed fly is projected against the wall and the kids yell in terror while their father has an insane grin.

\- Don’t yell. You’re going to wake up your mother.

Reed muffles their mouths and brings them to the laboratory. He has them tied up tight in his arm. With his other hand, he takes a sedative and administrates it to his son.

\- I don’t want you to use your powers. Not after what you’ve done. You know that you’re going to be punished right? You two are spoiled brat. Your mother and I are going to talk. Said Reed in a sinister tone.

Franklin and Valeria struggles to get free, but it’s too late, they’re already in the lab.  
They hope all the noises have wake up someone, because the situation is quite urgent and they don’t seem to be able to get out.  
Reed locks the laboratory doors behind him and throws Valeria on a table and H.E.R.B.I.E immobilize her. She yells and shouts, squirms and kicks, but nothing comes out of it. Reed puts his son in a chair and immobilizes him with straps on his wrist and ankles.

\- It might hurt a bit. I’m going to make a profound scan of your brain and body to know if it’s a wormhole on another dimension that allow you to get that much power. Said Mister Fantastic.

Franklin tried to break the straps, but the serum his father had administrating him had weakened him a lot and just felt his body tense up and a splitting head pain blooming. He shouts and struggles. He begins to feel dizzy and nauseous.  
Franklin become oversensitive, he feels the blood flowing in him and all his hair dressing up on his head, the pain increased, but he can’t talk, he can’t moans, he just breath and feel the freshness inside him. He feels his body being light, like if he was floating, the pain diminished, but he begins to pant. All turns around him, he hears echo of voice, light burst in his vision. The nausea becomes intense.  
When Franklin opens his eyes he’s exhausted and laying on a table. He looks around and sees his sister, unconscious lying on the ground meters away from him. He tries to move, but notices he’s tied against the table. He shouts, no one answer and he’s still exhausted from the scan.

\- Shut up! I finish that calculus and I come to take care of you. Said his father.

\- Why is Val on the ground?!

\- I may have hit her a bit too hard, but she’ll wakes up soon enough. Now stay calm.

The blonde doesn’t know how much time he’s been here, but no one has been at their rescue. He struggles against the rope and Valeria wakes up. She stands up and tries to remove the rope, but when their father turns around to look at them, she stops.  
Valeria sits in a corner mumbling that she’s sorry over and over. Franklin tries to calm her down.  
Reed lifts himself from his chair and goes toward his son. He puts a hand on his torso.

\- You know I really didn’t like what you did, Franklin. I’m going to punish you for the bad boy that you are.

Reed removes the ropes and Franklin tries to escape, but his father slams his face against the table.

\- Why don’t you go wash the reactor Valeria? Asks Reed.

The young girl sobs and goes away, she disappears of their sight and Reed looks at the back of his son.

\- Well Franklin, what should I do to punish you? I don’t want to kill you; it’s a bit too radical. Don’t forget you destroyed some of my computers with several data. I had to put to garbage some expensive instrument and most of all you defy me. Any ideas? Because I have a good one right one.

\- No dad, I’m sorry, let me go, I won’t talk about it. I just want you let Val alone. Please.

\- No, no, I’m punishing you.

Franklin couldn’t use his power. He was too weak by the serum and the scan. He begins to cry, he was scared and cold. His father chuckles softly before kissing his forehead.  
Reed tears his son shirt and removes his glove before putting his hands on the bare skin. Franklin shivers at the touch, those warm hands that slowly move on him, caressing the skin. The young boy is confused and don’t move too much, he don’t understand why his father does that after he told his that he will punish him.  
Reed removes the rest of the shirt and slips his hand on the young mutant’s torso. He strokes the stomach and with his other hand, he wraps it around the neck.  
Reed sits on the table and put his son’s back on his torso, he can feel his son heartbeat, it is fast. He kisses the blonde’s neck and feels the shiver.

Now Franklin knows what will happen.

Franklin yells and tries to get out from his father grip. Reed makes him falls on his back and slams the back of his head on the table. Franklin gasps and stops moving, he just cries more and look at his father who grin. He hides his face in his hands when Mister Fantastic removes his pants. He curls on himself and feels his father’s hand on his thighs, he spreads them slowly. Franklin is in boxer now, but he feels naked.

\- You’re beautiful Franklin.

Reed strokes his son’s inner thighs and devours the torso, kisses the neck and licks the nipples. Franklin sobs, squirms and shivers. He begs his father to stop, but he knows it’s in vain. Reed lifts his son’s head and kisses him, very softly and slips his tongue inside his son’s mouth and taste him. Franklin thrashes, but stops when his father slips his hand under his boxer and squeezes his cheeks. The older man bites the lower lips.

\- It’s going to hurt way more if you resist.

Reed tugged the boxer down and throws it away. Franklin tries to hide himself, but his father takes his hands and kisses his wrist. The blonde struggles to get his power back, but he can’t and his father kisses him again and sucks his neck. His father murmurs him to not move and lays him on his back. Reed spreads his son’s legs, lifts the hips and licks the virgin hole. Franklin whimpers and squirms. Mister Fantastic steadies him and thrusts his tongue inside, stretching it to go deeper. Franklin gasps at the new sensation. The hot tongue inside him thrusts in and out; he shivers each time it goes in, going deeper than the last time.   
The young mutant hides his face when he sees his father looking at him, with the unsettling smile.  
The older man wraps his fingers around his son’s shaft and Franklin gasps at the touch. Reed twists his tongue inside, removes it before putting two fingers. The blonde cries out at the new intrusion and begs his father too stop.  
Reed kisses his son to shut him up. He takes his other hand to put them in the blonde’s hair and twist them and deepen the kiss.  
He puts a third fingers, stretches and twists, scissors the entrance of his sons and chuckles softly at the moans of his son.  
Franklin feels so hot. The fingers moving inside rub his inner walls and stretch him. It burns and it feels weird.

\- When I’m going to stick in the real thing, it’s going to hurt. You can make it less hurt if you suck me. Said Reed in a low growl.

Franklin was disgust by the thought, but he complies. His father helps him gets on his knees and the boy look at the door, hoping that someone will open it.  
Reed gets his cock out and Franklin gulps. It’s huge and already hard. He takes it in one hand and looks at it. It won’t fit in all his mouth and even less in his ass. He opens his mouth and licks the tip. His father makes a low groans. He slides all the head inside his mouth and sucks it. He bobs his head a bit and strokes the base. Franklin tries to not puke and swallows a bit more of the shaft; he can only take half of it in his mouth. He sucks and moves his head, he look at his father who has a heavy gaze on him.  
Reed puts his two hands on his son’s head and pushes it. Franklin chokes and tries to push his father away. The older man moves his hips. Tears run on his cheeks, he can’t breathe as his father fucks his face violently. Reed angles his son’s head and pushes his cock deeper inside, all the length in the tightness of Franklin’s throat.  
The young boy feels dizzy, his teeth scrape at the base of the penis, and it hurts to have it deep in his throat like that. He can taste blood a bit and the saltiness of the pre-cum. His father stops his movement and the young mutant takes a deep breath before coughing.  
The blonde continue to suck more, sobbing and coughing a bit. He strokes the shaft and licks the slit, making his dad shivers.  
Reed lifts him on the table, kissing his neck and biting it. Franklin struggles to get free. Mister Fantastic pushes the knees besides his son’s head, exposing him. He aligns his cock to the entrance.

\- Dad, please, no. Said Franklin in a sob.

\- You should have thinks before destroying my laboratory young man.

Reed pushes the head of his cock inside and feels how tight his son is. Franklin thrashes and squirms, kicks and scratches, but Reed continues to pushes until his cock enters. The blonde screams as he’s torn apart. It's worse than he thought and his father kisses him.  
Reed stops to look at his son. His face his covered in tears, he’s red and saliva covers his chin. But those eyes are looking at him in terror is his favorite parts. He jerks his hips and grin as his son shout and cry.  
Franklin feels it stretches him, it burns and it feels incredibly huge inside him. He tries to calm his breath, but the pain doesn’t help and he bites his father’s shoulder when he moves. Reed removes it almost all, leaving just the head inside before thrusting slowly back inside. It drives the blonde crazy, he wants it to stop.  
The young mutant cries out when his father tightly grip his cock. Reed increases his pace and just enjoys how he goes deeper each time. Franklin feels his walls being hit on and on, feels it going deeper too and gasp each time. He forgot how to breathe, he just clutch his finger on his father’s shoulders as he increased the pace.  
Reed removes himself and flips his son on his hand and knees. He enters him fast and hard, with a punishing pace. Franklin feels his father’s cock going even deeper in that position and moans as his father grip his cock again. The young boy whimper and arch his back as the huge shaft rubs against his wall. Sometimes it rubs against a sensitive spot and he moans. He feels his dad going slower, searching for that spot again.

\- Right here Franklin?

\- No, stop.

He cries out when the older man stabs it. He feel going over sensitive and his father going harder, slamming hard inside him. It’s an awful mix of pain and pleasure.  
Sweat run down his back. He bites his hand as his father rams harder and faster, hitting the walls and just the right place. He doesn’t know what happen, but his lower belly tight a bit and he feels like he wants to pee. His shaft is oversensitive in his father hand. Reed slows his pace and run his hand on the skin of his son, covered in sweat.

\- You naughty boy, you’re going to come.

Reed twist his hand and Franklin shout when his orgasm hit. He tense and gasp at the overwhelming sensation. His father don’t stop thrusting and he shout again and again, his body is over sentive, his ass clenches around the girth and he spasm.  
His father slams one last time, hard and deep and spills inside in a moan. He removes himself from the young mutant.

Franklin pants and relaxes. He sees the hot seeds running on his inner thighs. It still hurts and just wants to not move. His father force him to sit and he whimper. Reed slaps him across the face.

\- Don’t do it again, young man.

\- Stop, I’m sorry… Said Franklin, sobbing again.

\- Good. If you want, we’ll do it again. You seem to have enjoyed it.

\- No! No, no, please, no…

\- Was it your first orgasm?

The young boy nods and his father kiss him before murmuring menace if he tells anyone. Reed kisses his son one last time and kisses neck.  
Mister Fantastic goes away and come back with Valeria. Franklin is still crying naked on the table.  
His sister gives him back his clothes and the older man throws the two children out of the lab.

They run to their chamber and hug, crying and sobbing. They sleep in the same bed, still hugging tightly.

\---------

Sue enters the chamber and went to her children. She was surprise to find them together. She wakes them up softly.

\- Good morning sweeties. Are you okay? Why do you sleep in the same bed?

The two of them said nothing and went out the bedroom. Their mother knew something was wrong and she followed them. They went to the kitchen where they eat almost all of the cereal and toasts. After that, they went to their chamber again and curl up in their bed. Franklin cried and Valeria just looked by the window.

\- Hey hey, hey, what happened? Said Sue, turning visible.

\- Nothing you can do mom. Answered Valeria.

\- What do you know about it?

\- Please, just let us alone. Said Franklin in a sob.

\- No! Something clearly happened and you hide it from me.

Franklin runs away from the chamber, but Valeria stayed there. Still, she didn’t answer at any of her mother’s question.

\- Do you want to talk about it to dad? Ask Susan.

\- No! I just want to be alone. Said Valeria, feeling tears coming up.

\-----------

\- Franklin, Valeria, your father want to see you! Shout Ben from the saloon.

The children feel their guts tightened as they go in the laboratory.  
Reed looks at them enters with his usual unsettling smile.  
Close the door and locks it.  
Hits Valera and insults her.  
Put his son naked and fucks him.  
Watch them cry.

\----------

Johnny goes to the lab, needing some tool for his car. He enters and search for a screwdriver. He hears noise at the back of the lab. He goes to see.  
The first thing he saw is Reed’s insane grin, Franklin crying naked in his lap and Valeria unconscious on the ground, face covered in blood. He shouts.

 

When Johnny wakes up, he’s confused; he remembers Reed, a hammer, that smile, and the kids.

The flaming blonde looks at the window and sees his sister covered in blood singing a lullaby, her children hugging her, gazing in the distance.


End file.
